doctorwhofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Clara Oswald
|Raça = Humana |Afiliação à = |Origem = The Bells of Saint John |Primeira Aparição = Asylum of the Daleks |Aparições = [[Clara Oswald - Aparições|Veja a lista]] |Intérprete = Jenna-Louise Coleman }} '''Clara Oswald' é uma ocasional — como a Madame Vastra coloca — "assistente viajante" do décimo primeiro Doctor. De acordo com o Doctor, Clara simplesmente "não é possível". Embora assegurada pela famosa psíquica empática Emma Grayling e o escâner da TARDIS que a Clara era apenas uma "garota normal", o Doctor não podia acreditar que isso era verdade e pensou que ela fosse "o único mistério que vale a pena resolver." Ela foi uma garota humana fisicamente normal, mas acabou fazendo um extraordinário sacrifício para salvar a vida do Doctor. Clara escolheu entrar na linha do tempo do Doctor em seu túmulo em Trenzalore a fim de reverter os danos causados pela Grande Inteligência. Este ato permitiu que os ventos do tempo quebrassem ela em milhões de cópias de si mesma que, de acordo com River Song, não eram realmente a "verdadeira" Clara, mas que eram, no entanto, capazes de combater o ataque da Grande Inteligência. Após o ato de heroísmo ter revivido o Doctor, ele então retornou o favor, guiando a Clara "original" para fora da sua linha do tempo. Ainda assim, este ato de bravura da "garota normal" — a original do século 21 — criou a "garota impossível" que tanto intrigou o Doctor, morrendo várias vezes na frente dele. Isso significa que o Doctor conheceu ela fora de sincronia com sua própria linha de tempo, como foi o caso com a River e a Mel. O Décimo Primeiro Doctor sozinho conheceu duas versões dela antes de conhecer a original: Oswin Oswald, um membro hiper-inteligente da tripulação a bordo do Alaska que se converteu em um Dalek; e uma garçonete/babá chamada Clara Oswin Oswald em Londres na Era Vitoriana. Apesar de que a sua ajuda passou despercebida pelos Doctors antes do Décimo Primeiro, ela sutilmente conheceu e ajudou todos eles. Ela foi capaz de atrair a atenção do Primeiro Doctor e convencer ele a roubar a TARDIS "certa" quando deixou Gallifrey com a Susan. Biografia Infância thumb|left|Clara como uma [[criança (WC: The Bells of Saint John: A Prequel)]] Clara Oswald nasceu em Lancashire, Inglaterra. Quando a Clara primeiramente conheceu o Décimo Primeiro Doctor, ela era uma criança, o Doctor estava triste por não tê-la encontrado, e não sabia a sua identidade. Ela pensou que a idéia de destino era "burrice". Quando era criança, estava sempre perdendo as coisas: seu "melhor lápis", sua mochila, sua avó e o seu mojo, o qual ela conseguiu achar. Sempre que perdia alguma coisa, ela ia para um lugar tranquilo, fechava os olhos e, em seguida, imaginava onde poderia ter colocado. Certa vez, ela aconselhou o Doctor em encontrar sua amiga (sem saber que ele estava olhando para ela). A mãe da Clara, Ellie Oswald, disse a ela que "não se deve falar com estranhos", mas acabou conversando com o Doctor. (WC: The Bells of Saint John: A Prequel) Seu maior medo quando criança era se perder. Em um bank holiday visitando a praia de Blackpool, o seu pesadelo se tornou realidade, Clara acabou se perdendo, mas sua mãe conseguiu encontrar ela. Ellie confortou-a dizendo que sempre vai encontrá-la, onde quer que esteja. Clara ficou arrasada no dia 5 de março de 2005 quando sua mãe morreu. O seu pai, Dave Oswald, confortou-a no funeral, e o Doctor assistiu em silêncio. (TV: The Rings of Akhaten) Virando uma babá Em algum momento de sua vida adulta, ela e sua amiga visitaram um cemitério, onde Clara acabou passando pela lápide da sua versão do século 19, que estava ironicamente escrito, "Eu não acredito em fantasmas." (TV: The Snowmen) Clara queria viajar depois da universidade. No entanto, antes de sair para viajar, ela passou uma semana com uma família conhecida em Chiswick, Londres, sendo babá para as crianças Artie e Angie Maitland, mas uma tragédia aconteceu nessa semana quando a Sra. Maitland morreu em circunstâncias não especificadas. Como o Doctor depois colocou, Clara sentiu-se no dever de retribuir o favor e ajudar as crianças. Apesar de sua incapacidade com a internet, ela tentou usar em uma manhã na casa de Angie. Ela criou um dispositivo mnemônico, "Run you clever boy and remember", para lembrar a senha do Wi-Fi, rycbar123. No entanto, ela não pôde se conectar à Internet e, em seguida, teve que ligar para o suporte técnico, pelo número que a mulher da loja deu a ela, o que fez o telefone da TARDIS tocar. (TV: The Bells of Saint John) Viagens com o Doctor Embora o Décimo Primeiro Doctor, em 1207, tentou ajudá-la com suas dificuldades com o Wi-Fi, Clara clicou na conexão Wi-Fi da Grande Inteligência por acidente. Sua localização, em seguida, tornou-se visível aos vilões, que decidiram fazer o upload dela para a nuvem de dados via Spoonhead. O Doctor chegou a tempo de impedir Clara de ser completamente transferida, mas ela acidentalmente voltou com sabendo sobre tecnologia, que foi implantado pela Srta. Kizlet, como resultado, ela recebeu conhecimento temporário e íntimo de todas as coisas de um computador, um dom que ela usou contra o Doctor. thumb|left|Clara em uma moto com o [[Décimo Primeiro Doctor. (TV: The Bells of Saint John)]] Depois de ter feito um atalho na TARDIS para a manhã seguinte, Clara hackeou o sistema da Grande Inteligência, escolhendo "Oswin" como um nome de usuário, e descobrindo a localização na Shard, antes que ela fosse transferida novamente, desta vez com sucesso. Depois de ser transferida de volta ao seu corpo na segunda vez, Clara enfrentou o Doctor sobre o que aconteceu com ela e eles discutiram sobre o seu desejo de viajar e suas responsabilidades como babá. O Doctor pediu para ela viajar com ele, prometendo trazê-la de volta sem que ninguém soubesse que tinha ido embora, mas ela o surpreendeu recusando-se a ir, e ainda disse para voltar no dia seguinte, e perguntar novamente. O Doctor acabou concordando com isso. (TV: The Bells of Saint John) Quando o Doctor voltou para a Clara, ela estava esperando ansiosamente ele bater na sua porta para voltar a viajar na TARDIS. Quando ele perguntou onde ela queria ir, num primeiro momento ficou confusa, mas depois ela respondeu dizendo "em algum lugar incrível", e ele a levou para o seu primeiro mundo alienígena: Akhaten. thumb|Clara diz ao [[Akhaten|Deus Antigo sobre a folha da sua mãe que está cheia de histórias e do "futuro que nunca foi vivido". (TV: The Rings of Akhaten)]] Lá, eles exploram o mercado, e assistem ao Festival de Oferendas. Quando Merry Gejelh foi convencida a cantar a Longa Canção no Festival, acabou sendo raptada pela múmia, então a Clara e o Doctor salvaram ela. Ao fazer isso, Clara teve que desistir do anel de sua mãe, que tinha um valor sentimental enorme. Depois, ela foi forçada a sacrificar algo ainda mais precioso: a folha que uniu os seus pais, a 'folha mais importante da história da humanidade'. Como forma de agradecimento depois de salvar todos no planeta, devolveram para a Clara o anel de sua mãe. Depois de sua primeira viagem, o Doctor a deixou em sua casa em Londres, a qual ela achou diferente. (TV: The Rings of Akhaten) O Doctor mais tarde a levou em outra viagem, mas em vez de aterrissar em Las Vegas como planejado, eles pousaram no Firebird, um submarino soviético no Polo Norte em 1983. Quando o Doctor surge dentro do submarino afundando, a TARDIS ativa o seu Sistema de Deslocamento em Ação Hostil e se desmaterializa. thumb|left|[[Skaldak pegando a cabeça da Clara. (TV: Cold War)]] Eles encontram um Ice Warrior, o grande marechal Skaldak, dentro do submarino. O Doctor tentou convencer a tripulação do submarino para não atacar ele, mas o Tenente Stepashin atordoou o Skaldak com uma aguilhada. O Doctor mandou a tripulação prender Skaldak; Clara foi enviada para tentar falar calmamente com ele, sob a orientação do Doctor, mas descobriu que Skaldak tinha conseguido escapar de sua captura e ameaçou lançar os mísseis nucleares do submarino. O Doctor e a Clara conseguiram fazer ele desistir da sua decisão, e Skaldak e o submarino foram resgatados por uma nave dos Ice Warrior. Skaldak deixou o submarino e remotamente a bomba foi desarmada. O Doctor, então, confessou que ligou a definição SDAH, e descobriu que a TARDIS havia sido enviada para o Polo Sul. (TV: Cold War) thumb|right|Clara e o Doctor na [[Caliburn House. (TV: Hide)]] O Doctor levou a Clara para a Caliburn House, a casa do Major Alec Palmer, onde a "Bruxa do Poço" assombrava por muitos anos. Sem que a Clara soubesse, ele a levou para lá para falar com Emma Grayling e descobrir o que a Clara é. O Doctor tirou muitas fotografias do fantasma em toda a linha do tempo da Terra. Ele usou suas fotografias para explicar que o "fantasma" era na verdade uma viajante do tempo do futuro chamada Hila Tacorien, que estava presa em um universo de bolso e sendo perseguida pelo Crooked Man. O Doctor usou um cristal de Metebelis III para fazer a Emma abrir o portal para o universo de bolso. Enquanto esteve lá, ele salvou Hila, mas ficou preso; a Clara discutiu com a interface de voz da TARDIS porque a TARDIS não deixou ela entrar para salvar o Doctor. Mais tarde, depois de revelar que Hila era uma parente distante de Alec e Emma, o Doctor percebeu que a criatura no universo de bolso estava tentando chegar a outra criatura na casa, então ele e a Clara foram buscá-lo. (TV: Hide) thumb|left|O Doctor querendo que a Clara se dê bem com a [[A TARDIS do Doctor|TARDIS. (TV: Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS)]] Enquanto tenta ensinar a Clara como operar a TARDIS, a máquina do tempo é pega em um campo de trava magnético de uma nave, operada pelos Irmãos Van Baalen. Uma versão futura do Doctor chega através de uma fenda no tempo, jogando para o seu eu do presente um controle da magno-garra escrito "GRANDE BOTÃO AMIGO", a fim de parar a magno-garra da nave. Depois que o Doctor apertou o botão, a TARDIS desapareceu, fugindo dos Van Baalens e impedindo a falha no motor. Ele disse em voz alta para Clara que dois dias foram compactados no espaço de um, e perguntou para a Clara se ela se sentia segura de viajar com ele, e depois de uma longa conversa, ela admitiu que sim. (TV: Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS) Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Companions